


Dance For Me

by sun_and_solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asking Permission, D/s, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Second Person, Titles, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: Stuttered gasps, mixed in with whines and whimpers and moans, escape her lips.You can't say no to her."You may."In a wild twist of events, I wrote a very short top piece. I want to protect (and top) Lyna, she's precious.
Relationships: Lyna/Warrior of Light (Final fantasy XIV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Dance For Me

Lyna. Beautiful Lyna. She makes such sweet, such beautiful noises below you, her ears twitching as she whimpers out your name.

"Please- Ahh-.. may I cum?"

Stuttered gasps, mixed in with whines and whimpers and moans, escape her lips.

You can't say no to her.

"You may."

She practically explodes the moment your words leave your lips, twitching and quivering beneath your fingers. She looks so perfect like this... So perfect...

You can't help yourself.

With a groan you lean forward, taking her breast between your lips and flicking your tongue over the bundle at the centee. Her back arches into your touch, aching, begging for more. It's sending you utterly insane.

"P-please, Miss.." she mewls out between pants, fingers curling into the bedsheets below her as she squirms. "Y-your finger... Inside.."

"You want to cum again?" you whisper, letting the pert flesh of her breast slip from your lips so that you can bring them to her ear, brushing them against the lobe as you speak. Her skin pebbles down one side in response, and she practically shudders.

"Mmh- y-yes... Please m-my lady..."

The heat between your legs is growing tortuous with each whimper, with each mewl. You let your finger slip into her, and the moan she lets out sends your head spinning, you nearly cum then and there. But no, not yet. You want to bring her undone first, and then you can worry about your pleasure. Just seeing her unravel is... Exquisitely pleasurable in itself.

With a carnal mix between a growl and a moan you slip out your finger and shift lower, bringing your mouth between her legs and burying your face between her folds, savouring the pleasured, surprised cry that escapes from her lips as her hands fall upon your locks.

Beautiful, so beautiful.

You run your tongue up her wetness,flicking over her clit before diving in, pressing the tip of your nose against her clit as your tongue presses up against her walls. The noises she's making now are nigh inhuman, so carnal that you are reeling, head spinning in your own pleasure.

"F-finger.. p-please..." she chokes out, and you oblige, letting your tongue slip out and back to her clit to be replaced by a finger,pressing in and up against that spot until she starts to rock her hips with such fervor you know she's close.

_Cum for me, sweetest thing._

She doesn't ask for permission this time, but you'll let it slip. Her fingers curl into your hair, tugging at your locks as she lets out an exquisite cry, thighs boxing your ears as they slam around your head, squeezing as she rocks her hips into your face, riding out her orgasm. Your finger is practically being crushed between your chin and her crotch, but seeing her cum undone is so exquisite you don't mind it. You don't mind the aching pain as it bends awkwardly. Need gnaws in the pit of your stomach, further and further as you begin to grow lightheaded under her assault, until she finally lets up and collapses, completely and utterly spent of energy.

"T-thank you..." she breathes out.

"No," you whisper. "Thank you for letting me see such a beautiful sight."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
